narutofanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Hokyō Clan
The Hokyō Clan (補強一族, Hokyō Ichizoku) or Hokyō family (補強家, Hokyō-ke) is one of the most prominent clans within Toppūgakure and the Land of Apples. The members of the clan are infamous for their use of the advanced chakra nature of the Steel Release. Gray hair and blue eyes are common traits of members of the clan. History The existence of the Hokyō Clan dates back before the founding of Toppūgakure. Like many other ninja clans residing within the Land of Apples, the Hokyō Clan remained secluded from civilians. The Hokyō clansmen lived in their own collective society and were ruled by their clan head. The reputation of the Hokyō Clan was nonetheless noble throughout the Land of Apples as the clansmen were renowned for their usage of the Steel Release. In the hierarchy of the Hokyō Clan, it appears that the word of the clan leader is law and it is extremely taboo to challenge the clan leader on any occasion. There was once an old trial in the Hokyō Clan which a young member had to complete in order to be recognized as an adult. At the age of twelve a clan member would be sent out into the wilderness to survive on their own for one week. Upon returning to the clan the child must have defeated and killed one enemy and have brought back their decapitated head. The barbaric trial was one of the reasons why the Hokyō Clan was feared throughout the Land of Apples as many feared they would fall prey to the clan's barbaric culture. When the village of Toppūgakure was founded by the First Taifūkage, the Hokyō Clan felt threatened. The clan was afraid that Toppūgakure would put a stop to some of their clan rituals and customs. The Hokyō clan leader at the time then formulated a plan to invade Toppūgakure and destroy the village in it's infant stage. The forces of the Hokyō Clan then marched up Mt. Sōran towards Toppūgakure. The harsh winds of Mt. Sōran cut down many of the Hokyō Clan warriors. Upon reaching the mountain the Hokyō Clan were severely weakened and had came face to face with the First Taifūkage and the inhabitants of Toppūgakure. The Hokyō Clan was then driven out of Mt. Sōran by the Toppūgakure forces. After the death of the First Taifūkage, the Hokyō Clan had rebounded and mounted another attempt to invade Toppūgakure. The clan crept up Mt. Sōran with more caution and managed to reach and attack Toppūgakure. The Second Taifūkage and the shinobi of Toppūgakure immediately rose to fight the clan off a second time. Within a week the Hokyō Clan had met their second defeat against Toppūgakure which was even stronger than before. The Second Taifūkage chose to only accept the surrender of the clan on one condition: the Hokyō Clan must join Toppūgakure. The Hokyō Clan quickly accepted the Second Taifūkage's offer as they realized they could not defeat the full fledged shinobi village of Toppūgakure. The clan has stopped it's barbaric practices since becoming apart of Toppūgakure. Clan Members * Mamoru Hokyō (Clan leader) * Masuyo Hokyō (Clan Heiress) Category:Steven-Kun Category:Clans